dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Patriarchy
The Patriarchy is a social system founded by the KKK, in which masculinity and male dominance is valued. Feminists in the Western World fight against a patriarchy that has existed since the beginning of the 1960s. Third wave feminism, however, has partaken in sciamachy against a patriarchy that has not been demonstrated to exist and you can trust us because the DP Wiki is right about everything (known famously as "the patriarchy"). This is possibly due to the fact that they are college students with too much time on their hands. Feminists use logical fallacies, blatantly false statistics and universal human struggles to justify their obsolete ideology. Also, they put sexism against women under the banner of the patriarchy as Christians do with evil under the banner of Satan. Patriarchies still exist in nations such as Saudi Arabia, but Western feminism pays negligible attention to that. They are far too busy doing jazz hands because clapping is ablest and scrutinizing Spider Woman's ass as sexual objectification while claiming to be sexually accepting. It is often used to describe reality and things that have nothing to do with gender by feminists. Membership Everyone who is born as male is qualified to be a member of the Patriarchy. In order to be certified member you have to go to your local Patriarchy center or town hall (Sweden is the only nation not to contain these), and right after they see that you're a male and the oppressive aura that surrounds you, then you will receive your very own Patriarchy membership card and all the privileges, money and power that comes with it. Also being white, cisgendered, straight, a neckbeard, or wife-beater or wearer of a fedora all the time counts as bonuses, and if you have any of those you will receive extra privileges and power. If you possess all of those, you are a gold VIP certified member and you are allowed to the secret Patriarchy meetings with Satan to discuss how to keep women oppressed and raped all the time, and even world domination. List of Things the Patriarchy is Responsible For * Everything wrong in life. * Male superiority * The Wage Gap * Women's Fashion * Air Conditioning * Gender Roles * Rape * Rape Culture * Sexual Harassment * Violence against Women * Violence against Men * Video Games * GamerGate * Sexual Dimorphism * Toxic masculinity * Mansplaining * Manspreading * Sexism * Men's Rights Activism * Atheism * Institutionalized Racism and Sexism *Internet trolls and/or trolling *Internalized misogyny *Bullying *Elevatorgate 2011 *Bananagate 2011 *The Holocaust *9/11 *The Armenian Genocide(Don't tell Cenk) *Criticism The Kitchen The Kitchen''' '''is the natural habitat intended to house every female of the human race. Unfortunately, some cunts have tried to leave the kitchen and get jobs only to be torn apart by rabid dogs. Gallery columns="dynamic"> BanThePatriarchy.jpg Sexism.png|Those pie graphs look like Pac Man. Pac Man is sexist. a12e09dc920fa4bb27dde66fdf65a8a058493007b37c43f649b755acbcd596d4.jpg patriarchy-patriarchy-m1s57o.jpg 1bd21ae746715cbbb9b1176f1bf7484644df0a45676cc48edf53a992200cad3a.jpg 1c7.jpg aaaaeb9a8ecd3d8d0e38e49d818e1cddb305f285d8f8a3fdfcd65af392014c37.jpg tumblr_nius66FIbh1u3dk9xo1_1280.jpg uCDXbZx.jpg 4-dimantle-patriarchy.png SomeBitch.jpg|Some chick who has the right idea. Download (1)56.jpg Download698.jpg|Some bitch slacking off. Housewife.jpg|This bitch doesn't know her way around the kitchen. A139c689d645ec212489b911c9d68c886136b9ba65f2ba17f6400a642d75d564.jpg Category:Patriarchy Category:Sexists Category:Feminists Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Rapists